


Go To The Light

by AlexanderPeterson



Series: All The Pretty Things are Broken [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, I'm not gonna lie to you here, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It's all murder, Language, Murder, getting off on murder - implied, mentions of Jack/Gavin and Geoff/Gavin, mentions of Trevor/Alfredo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: Geoff is stepping down as the Kingpin of The Fakes after a death in the Crew. His choice of successor brings out a traitor in their midst.*Read “Only For You” before this.





	Go To The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Go to the Light" by Murder By Death

Geoff's announcement that he was stepping down came as a surprise to everyone in The Fakes- everyone in The _Roosters_. The whole family. Even more surprising was the person he'd chosen to replace him. Not Jack or Ryan- the two most senior members of The Fakes- or even Gavin “Golden Boy” Free- his favorite of them all. No. It was _Lindsay_. And that just wouldn't do.

Of course she was the first to go. She was the only one he'd planned on killing anyway. He, of course, loved her dearly- everyone did, and for good reason- but he knew that he would never make his way to the top with her around. It was easy enough. She had no reason to be fearful of him. Why would she? After all, they were friends, Crew mates, and he had congratulated her just as warmly as the others. Two quick shots when her back was turned and it was done. But his confidence, well founded as it was- Lindsay had no security system in her apartment- was shattered when he opened the door and found himself face to face with Jack.

“Well _fuck_.”

“What the fuck have you done?” Jack was larger and stronger than him, but he was quicker and hadn't put away his gun. When Jack tried to grab him, following him into the apartment, he fired one single shot up under his chin.

“Sorry Jack. Didn't mean for that to happen buddy.” He muttered, stepping over Jack's body and leaving the apartment. He meant it. Jack was a great guy, and Gavin would be devastated. His phone chimed in his pocket and he answered with a fond smile. “Hey baby.”

“ _You still coming to dinner tonight?_ ”

“Yep. I'll be home in a bit. Just finished up that job I had today.”

“ _No problems?_ ”

“Just one. But I handled it. I'll tell ya about it when I get there.” It was swelteringly hot out and he regretted wearing his suit. “Love you.” The sweet laugh on the other end of the line made his heart soar.

“ _Love you too._ ”

 

He wanted it to stop there, he really did, but there were just _so many_ questions. There was a panic through the Crew and they were starting to suspect a traitor. Of course he deflected easily. He held Gavin's hand at Jack and Lindsay's funeral and slipped him a tiny bag of cocaine when he left, tucking it into the inside breast pocket of his suit and patting him on the chest sympathetically. He really hadn't meant for Jack to get tangled up in this mess.

He thought that was going to be the end of it, and waited patiently for Geoff to choose a new successor. He was good at waiting. But Jeremy just _had_ to start digging around. He played it cool when he was confronted at a bar a few weeks after the funeral.

“Look. I found some security footage of you near Lindsay's apartment that day. I'm not saying you did anything- I just wanna know if you saw something.”

“Not a thing.” He shrugged. “Sorry Lil' J.” He went back to his drink and waited until he saw Jeremy leave out the back door of the bar. He got up and paid his bill, following him with a heavy sigh.

“Hey. You need a ride ho-” He slapped a hand over Jeremy's mouth and buried a knife deep in his chest. A gun would have been too loud here. He didn't _like_ killing his friends, but there _was_ something satisfying about watching someone struggle for breath while the light left their eyes. He eased Jeremy to the ground and left calmly, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the blood from his hands, and praying that no one else would ask any more questions. What he'd done didn't hit him until he got in his car and noticed that his hands were shaking. He tugged his phone out of his pocket and dialed, tapping his foot and waiting.

“ _Do you know what time it is_?” Came a groggy voice.

“I know. I'm sorry. Just- I did something stupid.” And oh _god_ he felt sick.

“ _What happened_?”

“I-I killed Jeremy...” He whispered. There were a few seconds of silence and he started to panic.

“ _Did anyone see_?”

“I don't think so.”

“ _Where was it_?”

“That bar Geoff owns on Fifth and Main. In the back parking lot.” He could hear movement on the other end of the line, bedsprings creaking, then the sound of typing.

“ _Alright. I'm clearing the security footage now. Nothing to worry about, okay? I've got your back._ ”

“God I love you.” He sighed, leaning back and smiling.

“ _I love you too._ ”

“Is it too late for me to come over?”

 

Of course Ryan would ask questions. After he and Gavin found Jeremy's body, The Vagabond went on a rampage. Going to every warehouse, hideout, and garage in Los Santos- interrogating every gang he could find and bashing in skulls when no one gave him the information he wanted. It took a week for Ryan to corner him, pinning him to the wall in his apartment with a hand around his throat.

“I haven't heard anything- I swear! Trust me Ryan, I've been trying just as hard to find this bastard.” He insisted. He felt an unexpected tingle of excitement at the thought of putting Ryan down. If he were in any other gang, he would be hailed as a hero for bringing down The Vagabond, Ramsey's attack dog and silent right hand. Oh how he loved a challenge.

“Find them.” Ryan growled, tightening his grip. “Or I swear to god I'll-” He took a swing, catching Ryan in the jaw and freeing himself, holding his throat and panting.

“Don't try it again Ryan.” He gasped.

“What the fuck!?” Ryan snapped, holding his jaw. His eyes widened slowly with realization. “Holy shit... It's you isn't it? How could you-” His first shot his Ryan in the thigh, bringing him to his knees. “You son of a bitch!” He gasped, holding the wound. “You won't get away with this.” There was a growl to Ryan's voice that made him shiver. No wonder Jeremy had liked him so much.

“Oh I already have Ry-Bread.” He smiled. “No hard feelings?” The rush he felt when he put his gun to The Vagabond's forehead and pulled the trigger- his pretty eyes defiant and a snarl on his lips- was _amazing_. He'd killed the most dangerous man in Los Santos like he was nothing more than a rabid dog, and he _loved_ it. His phone started ringing on the table and he smiled fondly at the contact photo.

“Hey baby.”

“ _Turn around_.” He did as he was told, looking up at his security camera and waving.

“You watchin' me?” He teased.

“ _Always. God... I- I can't believe you did it._ ” There was no fear in the other man's voice. Just awe and admiration.

“It's all for you baby. Everything I do is all for you.” There was a soft laugh from the other end of the line.

“ _Have I told you how much I love you_?”

“Not since this morning.”

* * *

 

The news of The Vagabond's death shook Los Santos to the core. Geoff and Gavin most of all. The Fakes were nearly gone and other gangs were starting to move in on their territory.

“Has anyone found anything? Trevor? Alfredo?” Geoff asked, elbows on the boardroom table, his face in his hands.

“Nothing...” Trevor shook his head, running his fingers through his hair, his other hand tangled with Alfredo's on the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“ _Fuck_. Matt what about you?”

“I'm sorry Geoff. I talked to everyone. I even called Kovic...” Geoff straightened up at that.

“You told _him_?” He ground his teeth.

“Look. I know you don't like the guy-” Geoff snorted, “-but he has resources that we could use. Besides... It's all over the news... Everybody knows...” Matt looked down at the table and Geoff surveyed his broken Crew. The B Team looked exhausted. Even Trevor, who was usually so well put together, had dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were rumpled. He was hit with an overwhelming wave of guilt and the floodgates broke, fresh tears sneaking down his cheeks before he could wipe them away. He couldn't protect them... His grasp on the city was slipping and none of them were safe. He and Gavin had holed up in the penthouse, not having left for more than a grocery run in months and it was starting to show.

“Geoff...?” A gentle hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see Gavin watching him. This was hitting him the hardest. He'd been the one to find Lindsay and Jack. He'd been with Ryan when he found Jeremy behind the bar. And the unknown number that had sent the photo of Ryan's body had sent it to him. Geoff remembered the night vividly. He'd been on the phone with Burnie, arranging a move out of Los Santos when he heard Gavin screaming from the other room. When he went in Gavin was hunched in on himself, his phone on the floor, screen shattered, and he just wouldn't stop _screaming_. It had taken Geoff hours to calm him down.

“Geoff?” Now Trevor got his attention and he realized he'd spaced out again. It'd been happening more and more the last few months.

“I'm sorry. Everyone go on home... Watch your backs...” He sighed. The few surviving members of his Crew got up slowly and filed out of the boardroom.

“I've got a couple more people I can talk to.” Trevor put a hand on his shoulder. “I'll let you know if I hear anything.” He smiled up at him sadly.

“Thanks Treyco.” Gavin stood to hug him and Geoff didn't miss the quick movement of Trevor slipping something into his pocket. Once the room was empty and he heard the front door close, he turned on his Golden Boy, grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer so he could reach into his pocket, despite his protests.

“Really Gav?” He snapped when he pulled out the bag. “Coke?” Gavin looked down at the floor.

“Just something to make it stop hurting.” He whispered.

“Un- _fucking_ -believable. How long has this been going on?” Gavin still didn't look up at him.

“Since... Since Michael...” He choked. Geoff grabbed his chin and forced him to look up.

“Are you fucking kidding me!? I've got enough to worry about without having to make sure you don't fucking OD in the goddamn bathroom! God fucking _dammit_ Gavin! What the fuck were you thinking!?”

“I just wanted it to stop hurting!” Gavin shouted back, his eyes brimming with tears. “I saw... _all of them_ Geoff...” He started shaking. “I was to first to see... _All. Of. Them._ ”

“You need to stop this.” Geoff muttered. “Gavin. Please. Don't do this to me. Not right now. You wanna get high? Fine. We can go smoke a bowl or something. But _this_?” He held up the bag. “This has to _stop_.” Gavin snatched it out of his hand.

“I'll stop when you quit drinking again Geoffrey.” He hissed between his teeth, shoving himself away. “Did you think I wouldn't notice the liquor bottles going empty? Did you think I wouldn't notice when you came to bed reeking of whiskey?” He spat, his eyes blazing. “How bloody stupid do you think I am!?”

“I didn't think you were stupid enough to turn to _cocaine_ instead of _me_!” Geoff grabbed Gavin by the shoulders again. “We're supposed to be in this together! You... You're all I have left... I can't lose you too...” Gavin surprised him by surging forward to kiss him. It was too hard, their teeth clashing, too desperate, but there was so much love in the gesture, so much _pain_ , that it made Geoff's heart ache. It'd been six months since they lost Michael. Three since Jack and Lindsay. Two since Jeremy and Ryan... They truly only had each other. Gavin was the first to pull away.

“Geoff I-”

“Shut up.” Geoff just pulled him in closer and kissed him again. “I've got you, alright?” He whispered when they parted, his voice shot, resting his forehead against the other's. “I swear to _god_ I'm not going to let him get to you. Whoever it is. I don't care what I have to do. I'm not losing you.”

* * *

 

“ _I swear to_ god _I'm not going to let him get to you. Whoever it is. I don't care what I have to do. I'm not losing you._ ”

He was watching the security camera footage from Geoff's boardroom from the comfort of his own bed, his boyfriend tucked up against his side, fast asleep. He jiggled his leg nervously.

' _Too close._ ' He thought. ' _Too close too close too close._ ' He had to stay calm. He had to keep diverting attention. Or he had to end his _now._ He shifted carefully to avoid waking the man next to him to get his phone. He hesitated for a moment, with Geoff's contact information pulled up.

 

To Geoff: Got in touch with a contact of mine. Meet me at the old police station tomorrow around midnight. Bring Gav too. Don't want to leave him alone.

 

He sucked in a breath as he sent the text. This was it. This was what it had all been leading up to. The man next to him stirred a little and he shushed him gently, kissing the top of his head. Tomorrow he was going to kill Geoff “ _Kingpin_ ” Ramsey and Gavin “ _Golden Boy_ ” Free...

This was it.

 

He waited patiently in his car in the parking lot of the burnt out police station. He was good at waiting. As it crept closer to midnight, he couldn't help but smile, remembering the day Michael had torched this place with Jeremy. It had been a drunken bet with Gavin. He'd been so sure his Lads wouldn't go through with it, and had ended up owing them two grand each. But his smile faded. Those days were behind them. There would never be any more drunken bets. No more hypothetical 'You get a million dollars, but-' questions. It was all over. When the clock on his dashboard clicked over to midnight he started tapping his foot anxiously.

“They aren't here. Where are they?” He muttered into his com.

“ _They're coming. Don't worry. The tracker's moving. Should just be a few more minutes. Stay calm._ ” The voice on the other end of the line soothed. “ _All of the cameras are up and running and I'm just around the block if you need backup, okay_?”

“Okay.” He breathed. “Alright. Thank you.”

“ _Any time._ ”

 

It took another ten minutes for Geoff and Gavin's car to pull into the lot, and by that time he was fuming. Even with all the soft assurances in his ear that they would be there, he was nervous. Anyone would be, facing off against the most infamous crime boss in the city. Even with his Crew broken, Geoff Ramsey was a force to be reckoned with. If anything, his loss would make him more dangerous. Gavin too. The Golden Boy was smarter than people gave him credit for. Quick wit and surprising intelligence hidden behind a pretty face. He was probably more dangerous than even The Vagabond had been. More ruthless. He liked to toy with his victims. He would draw it out while Ryan was quick and efficient. But _he_ liked to play too. And he hoped he would get at least a little bit of a fight from the Kingpin and his treasure.

“Hey!” He called, getting out of his car and waving the other two over.

“Hey.” Geoff waved back. He looked exhausted. “Where's this contact of yours?”

“He's waiting inside. Didn't want to get caught in the rain. Interrogation room three. Gav, can I talk to you for a second?” Geoff gave him a wary look but Gavin patted him on the shoulder.

“I'll be fine Geoff.”

“Don't be too long. I want to get this shit settled.” When the door closed behind Geoff, he turned to Gavin.

“I'm real sorry if I got you in any trouble yesterday.”

“What do you mean?”

“Fredo and I were checking the security tapes. I saw Geoff yelling at you.”

“Oh Treyco.” Gavin smiled at him. “Don't you worry about it. Water under the bridge, yeah?”

“That's good. Hey, listen. I'm sorry about this too.” Before Gavin had time to react, Trevor stepped behind him, putting one hand over his mouth, his other arm wrapping around his neck. “Don't make a sound, hear me? Not one noise Gavvy.” Gavin turned to stare at him, his eyes wide, full of so many emotions. Fear. Surprise. _Betrayal_. “Don't worry. It'll all be over soon.” He walked Gavin into the building and put him in the first interrogation room, handcuffing him to the chair and tying a gag around his mouth. “Alright. You sit pretty. I'll go get Geoff. And then we can get this party started.” Gavin made a muffled little noise behind his gag and Trevor tapped his nose. “Quiet now. We don't want to ruin the surprise.” He smiled, backing out of the room, turning off the light before he closed the door.

“Jesus. What the fuck took you so long?” Geoff snapped when he entered the other interrogation room. “Sucking each other off or something?”

“Geoffrey, please! I'm a taken man.” He put a hand over his heart, mock hurt.

“Whatever. Where's your guy? I don't see anyone else in here.”

“Sorry. Had my rooms mixed up. Follow me.” Trevor swept his arm towards the door, gesturing for Geoff to follow. And follow he did. With the lights in the interrogation room turned off, they couldn't see though the one-way glass. “Have a seat.” Geoff eyed him with a frown but sat anyway.

“Your contact.” He demanded again. Trevor shut the door and spread his arms wide.

“That would be me.” He smiled.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Are you high too?”

“Just high on life Geoffrey.” He laughed. “You see.” He took the seat opposite Geoff. “We're here because _you_ made a big big big mistake.”

“What do you mean? Where's Gavin?” Geoff made a move to get up but Trevor slammed his gun down on the table and The Kingpin sunk back down into his chair. “Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. What have you done with him you son of a bitch? Where is he!?”

“Calm down. Gavvy's fine.” Trevor flicked the lights in the second room on so that Geoff would be able to see his Golden Boy cuffed to the chair. Gavin couldn't see them though, and he was looking around desperately. “See? He's just fine. And as long as you do what I say, it'll stay that way.”

“What do you want?” Geoff spat.

“Put your gun and your phone on the table.” Trevor ordered, smiling when Geoff complied. He slid the phone over to his side of the table and dropped it to the floor, crushing it under his heel. “I just have one question for you. Why Lindsay?” Geoff stared at him, dumbfounded, for a moment.

“What?”

“Why. Lindsay.”

“What do you mean ' _why Lindsay_ '!? What the fuck are you talking about!?”

“Why did you pick her to take over!?” Trevor slammed his hand down on the table again.

“ _Breathe_.” Alfredo whispered through the com. “ _Just breathe. You got this._ ”

“Is that what all this is about!?”

“I just wanna know why.”

“Because I trusted her to run this thing the right way! She was a talented woman with a head for leadership! Which is more than I can say for you.” Trevor felt like he'd been slapped. “You look the part. You carry yourself well. You're smart and resourceful. But you will _never_ be a Kingpin.” Trevor's trigger finger _itched_ at the insults being spat at him and he fought to keep himself under control.

“Really Geoff? Is that _really_ what you think? Once you're out of the way- this place is mine.” He cursed the way his voice shook and blamed it on the adrenaline coursing though his veins. “I'm taking The Fakes.”

“There's nothing _left_ of The Fakes! And if you kill me, it all goes to Gavin.”

“Does it? Or does it all go back to you if I kill him?” Geoff went pale at his words. “I've been watching. I know you passed the crown to Gav weeks ago.”

“You stay away from him.” Geoff warned, standing up.

“Are _you_ gonna stop me?” Trevor mirrored him, planting his hands on the table between them.

“I'll fucking kill you if you lay a hand on him.”

“Go ahead. Go ahead and try.” Trevor slid his own gun across the table to Geoff and smirked. “I'll give you one chance. Try it Geoff.” There was no hesitation from Geoff as he grabbed the gun and fired two quick shots at his chest, but Trevor just smiled and stepped closer. They could both hear Gavin screaming behind his gag through the intercom that linked the two rooms.

“What the fuck.”

“Did you really think I would give you a gun with live ammo? _Christ_ Geoff. You don't think I'm _that_ stupid, do you?”

“I don't need a bullet to kill you, you little bastard.” Trevor was ready when Geoff charged him, he'd been counting on it. It was easy enough to counter him, and he landed a solid punch to his jaw, then another to his stomach, making him double over. “ _Fuck_.”

“You're getting slow Geoffrey.” Trevor taunted, stepping out of the way when Geoff swung at him again. But he wasn't counting on the switchblade hidden up Geoff's sleeve, and when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt, he only had a fraction of a second to duck back. The knife nicked his cheek and he stumbled back a step.

“Sorry about your pretty face Treyco.” Geoff sneered.

“ _Are you alright_?" Alfredo sounded worried over the com.

“Maybe this'll give me that rugged look I've been trying for.” He laughed, wiping at the blood before aiming Geoff's own gun at him. “Now I _know_ this one's live.” He smiled, clicking off the safety. “How do you want this to go? You wanna admit you were wrong and hand over the Kingpin title _now_ or do I have to go beat it out of Gavvy?”

“Leave him alone.” Geoff begged, out of breath. He was a sorry sight. Once the most powerful man in Los Santos, now a dulled vision of his former glory. “You can take whatever you want from me but not him. Don't make me lose him too.”

“On your knees.”

“Let me say goodbye to him...” Having Geoff on his knees was even more of a rush than killing Ryan had been.

“You'll get to.” He assured him. Another shot rang out and Gavin screamed at the same time as Geoff, the bullet going straight through his shoulder. “Be right back.” He called behind him as he left the room, turning on the light so that Gavin would be able to see in and locking the door behind him. Gavin jumped when he stepped into the other side of the room. When he pulled the gag from Gavin's mouth, he smiled.

“You bastard!” There were tears on Gavin's cheeks. “How could you do this!? We _trusted_ you!”

“Sounds like a horrible decision on your part.” Trevor shrugged, putting a finger to Gavin's lips to quiet him. “Now listen. Gavvy. I've got a proposition for you. Hand over the Kingpin title-”

“I'm not-” Gavin yelped when Trevor slapped him across the face.

“One. Don't interrupt me. Two. Don't _lie_ to me. I know Geoff passed it to you. I'm not stupid. As I was saying. You can hand over the title now, and we can rebuild together. Me, you and Fredo. Dusk Boys taking over The Fakes. How does that sound?”

“Bloody awful.” Gavin spat. “You fucking took everything from me! This was my _family_ , Trevor! This was _your_ family!” A bang on the window that divided the interrogation room made both of them turn and Trevor smiled while Gavin choked on a sob. Geoff was supporting himself against the glass with one hand, the other hanging uselessly at his side. They couldn't hear him clearly through the glass but he was screaming.

“See? You still have Geoff. And I'll let him live if you just give me that title.”

“Fuck you.”

“Such language! C'mon Gavin. Don't be difficult.” Trevor put a hand around his throat, just as a warning and Geoff pounded on the glass again. “I don't _want_ to kill you too.”

“That's a damn dirty lie Trevor, and you know it.”

“That hurts me. I didn't want to do _any_ of this.” He tightened his grip just a touch. “Especially that mess with Jack.” Gavin sobbed. “Oh honey. I know.” He ran his other hand down Gavin's cheek. “I know. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Gavin tried to jerk away and he slapped him again. There was a tiny gasp from Alfredo that made him shiver, then a click on the intercom.

“Gavin! Gavvy, honey- listen to me, okay? Just listen to me.” Trevor turned again to see Geoff leaning on the button for the speakers.

“Oh you found it! Hi Geoff!” He called cheerfuly.

“Fuck you. Gav, just... Just give him what he wants alright? Just give it up. We'll leave town- just you and me. I can't lose you too.”

“Where's the fun in that?” Trevor laughed. “Not even gonna put up more of a fight for me? I expected more from the most powerful man in Los Santos and his pretty little Golden Boy.”

“Shut the _fuck_ up Collins! C'mon baby. Let's just go. Please Gavin.”

“Geoff- we- we can't.”

“It would be easier if you did.”

“I'll die before I give this Crew to you!”

“Have it your way.” Trevor straddled Gavin, trapping his knees between his own, and wrapped both hands around his throat. The first stuttering gasp sent a shiver down his spine and he tightened his grasp.

“Let him go!” Geoff shouted, banging on the window between them. “You motherfucker! Let him go!” Gavin struggled under him, straining against the handcuffs, his eyes wide and full of fear.

“Wait-” He gasped. “Wai- I-'m sorry-”

“What was that? I can't hear you Gavvy.” Trevor tightened his grip again, his fingertips just meeting at the back of Gavin's neck.

“T-Treyco- Let- Let go. I'm sorry- I'll give it to you-”

“Little late for that, don't you think?”

“Please- I'll give you what-whatever you want- anything-”

“Anything you say?” Trevor didn't let up, but sat fully in Gavin's lap while he struggled and tried to nod.

“Anything.” He promised. “Please I- I don't want to die Trevor-” He loosened his grip just enough for Gavin to get a lungful of air. “I'll do anything.” He coughed.

“Did you beg like this for Jack?” Trevor murmured, removing one hand to run it through Gavin's hair. “What about you, Geoff?” He smirked, looking over at the window. “Did he beg like this for you? Is that how he got you wrapped around his pretty little finger?”

“He said he'd give you the title. Now let him go.” Geoff ordered. Trevor ignored him and turned back to Gavin.

“God you look so pretty like this, Gav.” He breathed. “Isn't he pretty Alfredo?”

“ _He is_.” Alfredo's voice sounded strained over the com.

“Alfredo don't listen to him!” Geoff shouted. “He's just using you! Just like he used the rest of us!”

“You know that's not true, right baby? I'm doing all this for you.”

“ _I know_.” Alfredo's voice, low in his ear, made Trevor shiver. “ _God you look so good like that_.” There was a punched out little moan at the end of his sentence that made him gasp.

“Oh you naughty boy.” He teased, tightening his grip again.

“Trevor-” The handcuffs around Gavin's wrists clattered as he struggled. “Please-” He begged. Trevor knew he could make this quick. He could snap Gavin's neck and be done with it. But, truth be told, he rather liked having the Golden Boy under him, begging for his life and making _so many_ pretty promises to try to sway him. Geoff was beating at the glass with the gun Trevor had left on his side of the room, trying to break the barrier between them.

“Shh... It's alright. I'm not going anywhere sweetheart.” He soothed, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “Your call baby.”

“ _Do it._ ” Alfredo panted. “ _Do it Trevor. Please_?”

“Anything for you.” He cooed back. “So sorry Gavvy.” He put his full weight behind his hands, pressing harder on Gavin's throat.

“Trev-”

“Let him go! Stop! Please! Trevor stop!” Geoff begged, sobbing.

“G-Geoff-” Gavin squirmed under him, his legs kicking out uselessly. “Geoff I-” Trevor felt it when he tried to draw in breath, his Adam's apple bobbing under his palms, his pulse racing but starting to stutter. The Golden Boy was hot under him, bucking his hips up to try to get him off his lap. And Trevor couldn't say that this would turn him on in any other situation, because it was turning him on _now_. But he didn't have time for that. Not when he was so close to getting everything he'd ever wanted.

“Ya really should have given me that promotion in the first place Geoff.” He huffed. “All of this could have been avoided.”

“Trev-”

“Shh. Quiet now Gav. Just be nice and quiet for me, okay?” Gavin's pulse slowed under his shaking hands and tears trailed down his cheeks. His mouth hung open, his lips trembling as he tried to breathe.

“I- love you- Geoff-” He gasped.

“I love you too Gavvy. Trevor please- stop! You don't have to do this!” He chanced a glance over at the window and smiled at Geoff, his bloody hand leaving smears on the glass that he hadn't even been able to crack. “Collins that's enough!” He screamed.

“ _So close Trevor. You're so close._ ” Alfredo encouraged him. “ _Just a little more_.” Trevor couldn't tell if Alfredo was begging him to finish Gavin off, or if he was begging to come. Either way, he intended to honor his request.

He felt it before he heard it. The sickening _crack_ of Gavin's windpipe beneath his hands when he leaned in with his full weight. Alfredo gasped on the other end of the com when he stepped away from Gavin's limp body and Geoff started screaming. There were no words- just the breathtaking sound of heartbreak from the man he'd taken _everything_ from. Trevor ran his hands through his hair to fix it and tried to calm his racing heart. He sat on the table, just catching his breath and watching Geoff. He had slumped over with his hand pressed to his chest, his wordless scream dying down to broken sobs.

“No... no no no...” Trevor pushed himself back to his feet and made his way back to Geoff's side of the room. He didn't even look up when he shut the door behind him. “I gave you... everything.” Geoff whispered when Trevor sat back down at the table. “I took you off the streets... Gave you a home and a family... You were supposed to lead The B Team after Lindsay took the Kingpin title for The Fakes... You were supposed to do great things...”

“Can't you see? I _have_ done something great. I singlehandedly wiped out the most feared gang in Los Santos. No one else has ever been able to get _close_ to doing what I've done here.”

“You're a monster.”

“No, Geoffrey.” Trevor grabbed his face and forced him to look up. “Monsters don't feel bad about the things they do. They have no purpose. I _do_ feel sorry about all this. Like you said. The Fakes were my family. But I _had_ to do it.”

“Why...?”

“It was supposed to end with Lindsay. But Jack caught me. Then Jeremy started poking around and got too close to the truth. After him, Ryan just had to go. You and Gavin are just the icing on the cake. You know how I hate loose ends.”

“You never did want to half-ass things.” Geoff's voice had gone flat. “I liked that about you. It was one of the reasons I brought you in. You knew how to get shit done...”

 

Finding a small time criminal to frame for his crimes was easy enough. Los Santos was crawling with people who would have done anything to bring his Crew down. Trevor stood at the head of the boardroom table with Burnie on one side and Alfredo on the other. Matt, Kerry, Miles, Mica and Blaine sat around the table while Burnie handed over rights to The Fakes to him and said a few words in Geoff and Gavin's honor. Trevor did his best not to smile and played the part of the grieving friend quietly.

“Good luck Trevor.” Burnie gave him a pat on the shoulder and a sad smile before he turned to leave. “I know you'll be great.” Alfredo took a seat and Trevor ran his fingertips over the table, looking at _his_ Crew. _His_ Fakes.

“Alright.” He smiled and rubbed his hands together. “Let's get to work.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There ya have it! I'm only a little sorry.
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are always appreciated!
> 
> Much love,  
> Alex
> 
> PS- let's play “Find the TAZ line I slipped in here”


End file.
